


Everything About Him

by LuvelyPromiscuous



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvelyPromiscuous/pseuds/LuvelyPromiscuous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime has some trouble with his feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything About Him

**Author's Note:**

> Jaime's POV  
> Wally and Tye gives advice

Jaime loved it, the beautiful starry sky at night, Oh so he loved the peacefulness it gave him, he felt like himself there. It reminded him of how his childhood was. Before how he had a perfect life as a normal teenager, before the Scarab was attached to his back.

“No Blue Beetle. No Team.” He thought. Oh he loved it, as soon as he was about to lay down and gaze up ---

“Caution Jaime Reyes, a figure approaches at a highly top speed.” “Recommended course of action: Termination”

“Wa-Wait! What?!” He felt the blue armour immerse, as he realized what was going on. Suddenly a red blur appeared in front of him and he breathed a sigh of relief.

“Jaimejaimejaimeohmygoshyouwouldn’tbelievewhatIjustfoundinthecaveand---”, Bart said really fast which Jaime couldn't possibly understand. Of course speedsters.

“Hermano, slow down please” “Take a deep breath and, tell me what’s going on”, Jaime assured.

“It’s some bigbigbig news her-man-o”

“Bart”, Jaime said “Its pronounced heir-mano, the ‘H’ is silent”

“Whatever her-man-o, anyways,” Jaime rolled his eyes as he shook his head. “I found out that Dick has a HUGE crush on my cousin” “I mean that’s so crash, can you believe it?”, Bart said with a huge goofy smile.

“Dude it is so obvious, I mean I’ve seen Dick looking at him all the time. And I think Wally likes him back too”

“Really? What makes you think that?”

“Uh Wally kinda told me”, Jaime said nervously.

“What?! So you're telling me my own cousin wouldn't tell me first?” "That's so messed up and why would he I mean--" 

“The Impulse is getting annoying, suggested action: Terminate him”

“NO!” “n-not you Bart” Jaime quickly said to him. 

“What?” Bart asked "Oh it was Khaji-da huh?" 

“Yeah”

“You know what I’ll uh tell you tomorrow. I just need some rest, hermano.” Jaime said looking away 

“Oh.. Ok”, Bart said looking a bit disappointed.

Jaime suited up and flew back to his house. As soon as he flew a bit away, he looked back to see if Bart was there. All he could see was a cloud of dust before heading back to his house in El Paso.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Jaime slumped on his bed. He didn't need rest, in fact he wasn't tired at all. He just needed an excuse to get away from Bart. He was laying down looking on his ceiling when a thought came to his head. It was Bart. Why was Bart always on his mind? Then he started thinking about him

Bart Allen. I think his full name is Bartholomew. Wow that's kinda long but it didn't really bother him. Then he started thinking about Bart's features That goofy smile he always had that made Jaime smile. His brown hair. And oh dios mio those eyes. Those perfect green eyes. And his silly remarks for speaking Spanish.  
He suddenly realized he has a crush on Bart, but would Bart feel the same way? Would he like him? the person destined to betray the whole human race and create the Reach apocalypse? He had to do something about this, it’s eating him up thinking about this.

Jaime just calmly sighed.

He hated himself so much for thinking too much on it, but he couldn’t help it. Not when Bart is around him almost everyday, but he just couldn't ruin their friendship. As he thought about it, he could feel tears building up. He flipped himself over with his face on the pillow. He felt himself drifting away into sleep. And he let the course of action through..  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*A few days before * 

At the Cave, Jaime had just arrived. When he saw Wally talking to Nightwing.

“I knew it, it’s so freaking obvious”, he thought. Just as he was walking past him. Wally spotted him.

“Hey Blue, I need to talk to you for a moment”

“Damn,” he thought to himself. 

“Uh yeah, sure.”

Wally waved at Nightwing and blew him a kiss.

“Soo… I guess you two are a couple now, huh?”, Jaime said while nudging Wally with a smile.

“Heh, uh yeah”, he said smiling looking away from Jaime and looking toward Nightwing before looking back at Jaime.

“You know it was really obvious right, the whole Team’s been talking about it”

“Really?”

“Yeah, and plus I know someone from the inside that uh-- might’ve known too”,Jaime said with his hand on his neck.

“Wait! Let me guess was it Bart? Huh?”, Wally said smiling at him.

Jaime immediate got red when he heard Wally said that.

“By the way, I know about your little secret ”, Wally said quietly 

“Wait-what? Where did you hear that from?”, Jaime said with a nervous chuckle.

“Dude don't play dumb with me” Wally said pointing at him “I know you like him cause of the way I see you too hanging out together.”

Jaime sighed unwillingly. “The thing is, I don't know if he would feel the same way hermano”, Jaime said

“Look you have to tell him how you feel, before it's too late.” “I had to tell Dick how I felt you know, the thought of now knowing was killing me on the inside” 

*Putting his arm on Jaime’s shoulder* 

“Dude it’ll be ok”, Wally reassured “Now I gotta go buy more of these Chicken Whizees, MAN! that kid could eat a whole truck full of those, see ya later bro, And good luck” Wally smiled and was gone in a blur.  
Jaime just simply waved without saying a word thinking about what Wally just told him.

“I have to tell him...” Jaime said quietly to himself  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

*Later that day”

“Hmmm maybe I can just ask him to dinner. No. Or-or maybe get some chocolate and some roses with a note telling him how I feel”, Jaime said.

“Dude it doesn’t matter” Tye said in annoyance “Just come out to him and don’t stress out about it, I think he’ll understand, plus he obviously makes those eyes at you, it’s so freaking obvious”

Jaime rolled his eyes and smiled.

“It’s just irritating that you two aren’t together”

“I’m kinda working on it.”

“Alright bro, you better or I’ll tell him myself,” Tye laughed.

“Ha-Ha, very funny”, Jaime said sarcastically.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaime sat in his room feeling really frustrated, he wanted to tell him but he just didn’t know how. 

“What is the point of this? Your childish feelings for Bart Allen, It’ll only lead to our destruction”, Khaji hissed.

“The point is that I’m in love with him, and it won’t lead to ‘our’ destruction”, Jaime said in annoyance to the scarab’s comment.

“Love with who?”

Jaime quickly turned around only to find Bart in his room

“Dude!” “You really gotta knock" He hated it when Bart does that

“Nah, I prefer taking the easy route”, Bart winked  
“Now, um-- I-- uh- kinda heard you were in love with someone” Bart said looking away. “Who is it?, you can tell me, pleasepleasetellmeIcankeepasecretandIwonttell”

“It’s uh- um, It’s kinda hard to tell you”, Jaime said nervously

“Jaimeeeeee, oh come on, I’m your bestfriend I should have the right to know everything that’s going on in that brain of yours and I’m--I’m feeling really modded.”

“And a bit of jealously, based on his voice pattern”, Khaji said

“Jealousy?”, Jaime thought

“Dude whatever, if you don’t want to tell me I’ll just leave,” Bart made his way to the door

“Wait!” Jaime grabbed his hand as Bart was half way through the door. Bart looked back to see Jaime looking at him.

Now’s the time he thought. He gently took ahold of Bart neck and pulled him closer to him and gently kissed him on his sweet soft lips.

Jaime pulled away slowly, but Bart quickly pulled him back to kiss him again, this time the kiss was more craving it because he needed him. Jaime once again pulled away needing to catch his breath.

“Why couldn’t I’ve done this sooner?” Jaime said 

“Because you were too oblivious to it”, Bart chuckled.

“Hey” Jaime looked into Bart’s eyes “I love you cariño ”

Bart smiled and said, “I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> So take me to the paradise  
> In your eyes  
> Green like American money  
> You taste just right  
> Sweet like Tennessee honey  
> -"American Money" -by Borns  
> I was listening to this song while making this fic :)  
> 


End file.
